


Ward's whore

by SkyDether



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Codependency, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Little, Obsession, Periscope, Prostitution, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy, To Be Continued, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: ======================[UPDATED: 2-16-2018 ]======================Ward's bottom bitch finally gets a glimpse into his life.(note: Danny does not appear until Ch. 17)





	1. The Rug

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to name it Ward's #1 Whore but that seemed less elegant. A work in progress.

Her cheek was getting bruised for sure and she didn't care. Ward's hand held her head and forced it into the bloody rug of his father's penthouse. He was fully dressed in a dark 3 piece suit, zipper down of course. She had dutifully taken off all of her clothes at the door and hung them in the closet. Now she found herself face down, rear up getting fucked by her one and only. _How did I get here and how can I stay?_ she thought. She managed to turn her head enough to get a glimpse of Ward's shoe (the only thing she could see). He was wearing patent leather saddle shoes. She'd never seen a man wearing those and she wondered why they looked so adorable on him. Then she noticed there was blood on the white part of his shoe. As Ward's hips drove their way into her she felt what could only be love and thought back to the day they met.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and his #1 whore meet for the first time.

Her phone buzzed in her handbag. Slightly annoyed, she looked at her phone and saw that is was Bakuto's private number. 

**Whore: Hello?  
** **Bakuto: Hello, I have a very important job for you.**  
**Whore: Ok, I am available. Who is it?**  
**Bakuto: No names, just go to the Rand Building at 8 tonight.**  
**Whore: Then what?**  
Bakuto hung up. 

She had just enough time to soak in the tub before getting dressed for her date. She was a tall, stunning brunette with long straight hair and even longer legs. _Hmmm, the Rand building. Probably another one of those corporate types who only wants to be dominated and humiliated because he's tired of being in charge all day._ She went to the edge of her bed and grabbed the pair of long handcuffs that she kept in the drawer. _This could turn out to be fun._ she thought and left her apartment with a sly smile.

Bakuto had sent a car over to pick her up. Her clients were the best. She stepped out of the car and went to the main lobby of the Rand building. She wondered if she was there for that blonde kid who was on the news all the time. _I think I could definately handle that._ she thought. She strode into the nearly empty building, her red spiked heels clicking on the spotless floor. Bakuto stepped out of the elevator and motioned for her to come over.

 **Bakuto: You look stunning as always.**  
**Whore: Where are you taking me?**  
**Bakuto: You are a gift for a very important colleague of mine. I am trusting you will please him.**  
**Whore: Don't worry, I am very good at corporate dates.**  
**Bakuto: Spare me the details.**

Bakuto and his gift stepped onto the main office floor for Rand. Bakuto escorted her to Ward's office door. She could hear someone talking on the phone:

**Ward: Joy just do me a favor and come to this meeting tonight. This pier deal is very important.** Ward sighed and said **thank you** to his sister. Bakuto tapped on the door. **Yes, who's there?** asked a cautious sounding Ward. Bakuto opened the door and walked inside, motioning for her to follow. **What is this?** asked Ward as he looked from Bakuto to his gift.

When she saw Ward sitting at his desk, her mouth opened with desire. She breathed in deeply and tried to compose herself. 

**Bakuto: When we spoke last we talked about how things will be run differently now that Gao is out of the country. You've been working too hard and need to relieve some stress. She is my gift to you, her only job is to please you. I trust that the pier deal will be going through. I'll leave you to it then.** he said, kissed her hand and left.


	3. Our First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward open's his gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ward gets into some serious kink!

They were now alone in Ward's simple but stylish office. He sat back in his chair, looking over the beautiful body of the stranger that stood before him. _Fuck it! I deserve a little fun. Harold wouldn't like me taking anything from Bakuto but he's not here is he?_ Ward rested his chin in his hand and finally spoke to her.

 **Ward: How long do I have you for?**  
**Whore: As long as you want.** she said with complete honesty.  
**Ward: Finally some good news.**  
**Whore: I'm not so sure. It looks to me like you've been a very bad boy and need a spanking.**

He breathed out a sigh, slightly annoyed. Ward got up, walked around his desk and stood excruciatingly close to her. He breathed in the scent of Obsession on her skin. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it down so that she was looking up into his gorgeous masculine face. She noticed the stubble on his jaw with delight.

 **Ward: It's not going to be like that. I am not a child.**  
**Whore: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...** Ward put his other hand over her mouth.  
**Ward: Do - as - you're - told** he said very slowly, staring deeply into her eyes.

She managed a slight nod. She couldn't help but tremble a little from the brief contact they had. He walked back to his desk and sat down.

**Ward: Pour me a glass bourbon and bring it here. You may have some water.**

She managed to fix the drink and dutifully drank some water.

**Ward: Come here and get under my desk. You will stay there until I say. I have some work to do now.**

Ward's whore happily crawled under the desk. He pulled his chair in and his knees were on either side of her head. She closed her eyes and breathed in his intoxicating scent. He smelled like soap, Boss No. 6 cologne by Hugo Boss and bourbon. She could hear him typing on his computer and shuffling papers. He checked his luxe watch and took a gulp of his drink.

**Ward: I am going to put my cock in your mouth now. I do not want you to move. I do not want you to make a sound. Do you understand?**  
**Whore: Yes**

He pulled his zipper down and released his beautiful, rock hard dick. He closed his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed sliding into her soft, warm, wet mouth. She opened her throat to accommodate his considerable size and also closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling. She did not move, however much she wanted to. Just then there was a knock on the door and Joy came in. 

**Joy: Ok, I'm here. Where are we on this stupid pier thing?**  
**Ward: We are going to have to increase our offer by 20%**  
**Joy: Why? It's not worth nearly that much.**  
**Ward: Just trust me, we need it.**

Joy paused and looked at her brother closely. 

**Joy: You look strange. What's going on? Did you take more of those damn pills?**  
**Ward: I've just had a really long day that's all. I don't want to drag this meeting out any longer than we have to.**  
**Joy: Of course, me either.**

The whore under Ward's desk remained as still as possible, his cock nestled deep inside her throat. She concentrated on not suffocating. She heard 2 other voices come into the office. They were talking about a bunch of numbers and timelines. She didn't have a head for business. She had a head for head. Suddenly, Ward twitched and tensed.

 **Ward: Dad! What are you doing here? I said I would handle this.**  
**Harold: I know son but we are running short on time. This has to be settled today.**  
**Ward: Of course it does.** he sneered and put his hand under his desk and nestled his fingers into his whore's long soft hair. He moved her head ever so slightly back and forth for a few moments, then began typing something on his computer again.

It seemed like a whole hour went by and her neck was getting stiff. She listened as her new obsession talked over business with his dad and sister and some other people. Finally they wrapped it up and Ward and his Whore were alone in the office again. He reached down and put his fingers in her hair again.

 **Ward: You did very well.** he cooed and gently slid his chair back a little.  
**Ward: Now move.** he said authoritatively.


	4. Miles High - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward takes his whore on a trip. Ward's whore continues to fall fast and hard for her mysterious obsession.

Much to her delight, Ward has been screwing her brains out on the floor of what she assumed was his penthouse. He continues to push her face down into a wet rug. The large, ornate room was very dark. She focused on the only thing she could see clearly, his adorable patent leather saddle shoe. Her heart was swelling with warm feelings of love, she thought about the time they flew to...

Ward's whore got a text message at 2 am. She had been unable to sleep, tortured by the raging libido Ward had awakened in her. As soon as she heard her phone, she tossed aside the pillow that was crushed between her thighs and grabbed her phone. **Boss!** she cried out. He had permitted her to call him that after, in a moment of weakness, she begged to know his name. "Boss" was the only contact left in her phone aside from her mother. The text read: 

**_A car will pick you up in 20 minutes._ **

She flew to the bathroom in a panic and got ready as fast as she could, tossing her soaked panties onto the floor. She raced to the elevator of the Manhattan apartment building Ward had selected for her to live in. She tapped the spiked heel of her Versace Mary Janes rapidly on the floor of the impossibly slow elevator. The doors opened with an elegant "ding" and she hurried to the front door. The night-time cleaning crew was buffing the floor of the lobby. She slipped in her impossibly high-heels and landed hard on her knees. Never taking her eyes off of the revolving door, she lunged forward and managed to get to the sidewalk. The cleaning crew looked at each other and silently agreed to stay out of what ever was going on (welcome to New York). 

As soon as she went to the curb, a silver Rolls-Royce limousine silently glided up to her. Adrenaline coursed through her body, making it impossible for her to feel the pain from the gashes on her knees or feel the blood trickling down her shins. She didn't wait for the driver to get out and yanked the door open. Luckily, she had no nails to break because Boss preferred her to keep her nails short and natural. Her hands were only meant for his body. Her heart sank when she saw that the only thing inside of the luxury car was a top shelf bar. She stepped inside and slid into the heated, plush, leather seat in the back. The driver tipped his cap in silence before slowly pulling into the street. She said nothing and tried to make herself more presentable, still unaware of the state of her knees.

The sleek limousine merged onto the highway and eventually she noticed the signs for the airport. She felt a wave of heat course through her thighs at the thought of taking a trip with her one and only. Her mind drifted to the places she thought he might take her. She really didn't care, as long as they were together. Her panties would have been soaked again, if she were wearing any.

The driver took her to a part of the airport she didn't even know existed. The Rolls-Royce glided into a large white hangar. Inside was a sizable bj (; p), or business jet. The car pulled right up to the bottom of the plane's steps. Here she waited for the driver to open the door. Wearing only a flimsy white silk dress and her dangerous heels, she grabbed her only purse (one of the very expensive gifts from her lover) and carefully made her way up the stairs. As soon as she got to the top, the steps silently moved to close the jet behind her.

When she stepped inside the business jet - she could feel Boss' energy in the air and could smell his cologne. She grabbed onto one of the soft, white, leather seats of the jet when her knees began to buckle a little. Ward's whore was desperately trying to play it cool but she was doing a very poor job of it. The extravagant seat in front of her had a sort of mahogany table attached to it with an imbedded ice bucket chilling a bottle of Crystal. An elegant champagne flute was on the table, filled with the bubbly from heaven. She immediately understood that this was her seat and her treat. She slid into the seat and quietly gasped when she saw Ward at the opposite end of the too long jet facing her. There was no one else on board.

Ward sat with an ankle crossed over his knee. He was behind a paper copy of the Wall Street Journal. On the table next to his seat was an iPad and a glass of bourbon. As the jet began to take off, he simply continued to read the paper. He was wearing tight black jeans and Italian leather penny loafers. She could see the skin on his ankle for the first time and her heart skipped a beat. She was beginning to believe that he even slept in the beautifully tailored suits he always wore. She needed to steady her nerves and sipped the amazing champagne her Boss had so generously given her. No one could ever be sweeter to her.

About a half-hour into the flight, Ward's whore was daydreaming about the wonderful places they might be going to and all the new places they would fuck. The sound of the newspaper ruffling as he folded it and put it on the table snapped her out of her reverie. His gaze slid down her body and settled on her knees. He furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side. She would swoon if she knew what that word was.

**Ward: What have you done to yourself now?**  
**Whore: What did I do wrong?** she said and thought she might start crying.

Ward got up and went to the closet outside of the cockpit. He carried a white box and a bottle of water over to the little living room which was at the center of the private, corporate jet. He put the box and bottle on the coffee table and went to his whore. He gently picked her up and carried her to the white leather couch behind the coffee table. He sat her down on the couch.

**Boss: Lie back.** She did as she was told, feeling the electricity bouncing back and forth between them. He lifted her ankles, sat down and put her injured knees across his lap. He ran his warm hands up her quivering thighs as he lifted the hem of her flimsy dress. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a linen handkerchief. He poured some water on it and gently cleaned the blood off of her long, curvy legs. He proceeded to clean and bandage her wounds with stuff from the first aid kit on the table. Her legs twitched at his touch and the pain she finally felt.

**Boss: Tell me what caused this.**  
**Whore: I was clumsy and fell.**

Ward looked at her shoes, his hands stroking her silky, wounded legs. His hands made their way down to the high-heeled Mary Janes. He undid the straps, removed the shoes and dropped them to the floor.

**Boss: You will not where these anymore. You will wear the shoes I send to you.**  
**Whore: I understand**


	5. Bad Reputation (Miles High Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and his whore try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Bad Reputation" by Shawn Mendes (too sexy!)
> 
> She's got a bad reputation  
> Nobody gets too close  
> A sight of a soul when it's breaking  
> Making my heart grow cold  
> And into the deeper she's sinking  
> I'm begging her please don't let go  
> She's got a bad reputation  
> But she's all that... all I want, though
> 
> And I don't care what they say about you baby  
> They don't know what you've been through  
> Trust me, I could be the one to treat you like a lady  
> Let me see what's underneath, all I need is you

**Boss: Well, these knees are useless to me now.** said Boss as he stood up and put his hands on his straight hips.

 **whore: It's fine, I'm fine! Don't worry about it at all.** she begged.

The business jet continued to glide along the cool edge of the atmosphere. Ward was not looking forward to landing in the hell-hole his father was in. _Why am I even going to help him? He's nothing but a monster now!_ thought Ward. He turned and looked down at his wounded traveling companion. He was really starting to have tender feelings for her. All the more reason to keep her in the dark about things. _I shouldn't have brought her. I guess I'm just a selfish asshole like my sister says._

Ward walked over to the jet's sound system and plugged in his phone. "Bad Reputation" began to play in a loop. He went to the stunning brunette on the white leather couch. She sat up and started to turn around - but he stopped her:

**Boss: No - you have to take care of these knees.**

He turned her to face him and slipped her dress over her head. She had never been so naked in front of him. He ran his warm hands over her breasts and cupped a nipple to his lips. Her head flew back as she gasped. He guided her down to lie on her back, all the while running his soft tongue around her erect nipple and sucking. She clawed at his navy blue golf shirt, and he helped to get it off and it went flying across the jet. Nothing and no one else existed in that moment.

Ward's erection was becoming painful with need. He sat back on the couch, looking down and the flush, ripe, gorgeous woman lying under him. His cheeks were flush and his lips were swollen and red.

**Boss: Undress me**

She lunged at his pants and tore them down as fast as she could. Boss let her enjoy the moment and he did too. Ward pinned her arms above her head. He lowered his face to her neck as he moved her thighs apart with his legs. He breathed deeply at her neck and her skin reached out to him, sending electric shocks through her body. He plunged into her more deeply than ever before. They both moaned loudly and panted in a new ecstasy. Their hearts and bodies felt like they were soaring through the clouds without a jet at all. They completely forgot about the pilots and Flight Attendant James and Chef Bonnie, who were back in the kitchen of the jet trying to play cards. 

whore had never felt her Boss's skin against hers before. He had never taken so many clothes off for her and his pants clung to one ankle at this point. She could feel almost all of his body for the first time. It was warm and sweet smelling. When she held her breasts to his chest she could feel his strong heartbeat. The rhythm of his heart and his huge, rock hard cock filling her soul was too much to take. White dots exploded behind her eyes, her body clenched down very hard on Ward's cock and she sort of collapsed under him.

**Boss: Hey you? Are you ok?**  
**whore: I love you**

_What am I going to do with you_ thought Ward, as they approached a tiny, goat infested airport and tears welled up in his eyes.


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whore's mysterious obsession becomes more mysterious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I am so shoe obsessed with this story. I am totally not a shoe person.

_I'll have to remember to thank Danny for that song rec. For a total weirdo - he sure knows music._ thought Ward as he got dressed.*

The corporate business jet glided to the edge of the tiny runway and they began to refuel it. Ward and his whore were having a simple breakfast of coffee, melon and croissants. Ward was very seriously studying the financial reports on his iPad. The jet began to move again. The tiny runway now stretched in front of the plane.

 **Boss: You have to go now.**  
He touched her cheek gently.  
she could see tears in his eyes.

**whore: No!**

**Boss: Obey me.**  
**Remember what I said about shoes.**  
**I don't want you to be tempted.**  
He reached down and picked up her discarded heels.

Boss went to the cockpit and then quickly trotted down the stairs. The jet started to take off. she ran to the window and sat on her wounded knees and put her hands on the glass as she watched her one and only get further and further from her. Ward stood on the tarmac with one hand up and her shoes dangling in the other.

Before he had even left for this "trip", he knew he couldn't let any of his staff stay. He refused to let Harold's disease hurt anyone else. He looked up at the gorgeous blue sky and felt completely alone. He turned and looked at the goat covered, dusty road and dark trees ahead. He made his way into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ward getting sex music tips from Danny - too funny!


	7. Gett Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NawTee times  
> Might be continued? I'm not sure if this chapter is finished.  
> HAWT tho!  
> Updated (can't believe I forgot my pictures!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Gett Off" by Prince & NPG
> 
> Gett off, let a woman be a woman and a man be a man  
> Gett off, if you want to baby here I am (here I am)
> 
> One, two, three, no, little cutie, I ain't drinkin' (Gett off)  
> Scope this, I was just thinkin'  
> You + me, what a ride  
> If you was thinkin' the same  
> We could continue outside (Gett off)  
> Lay your pretty body against a parkin' meter  
> Strip your dress down  
> Like I was strippin' a Peter Paul's Almond Joy  
> Lemme show you baby I'm a talented boy
> 
> Now move your big ass 'round this way  
> So I can work on that zipper, baby  
> Tonight your a star  
> And I'm the big dipper

**Jessica Jones on her phone: OK. But you're buying.**  
**whore on her phone: Of course! Thank you for meeting with me.**

whore was running on the high end treadmill that her Boss had delivered to her apartment. She loved to watch him jog on it in his white basketball shorts. She felt lonely and sad as she wondered where he was. Boss hadn't texted her in days since he sent her away on that damn jet. She was going to get answers one way or the other, she didn't care what Boss wanted, she was driven by love, the ultimate ruler. She had managed to set up a meeting with Jessica Jones, notorious PI from Hell's Kitchen. They were meeting for drinks later that night.

As her legs churned on the high-end treadmill, she listened to "Gett Off" by Prince and whore's mind drifted to...

Ward approached his whore dressed in a dark, Valentino, three piece suit and white and yellow saddle shoes. He pressed her against the door of his office. She felt his raging erection against her hot cunt through their clothes. Her suit "dress", held together by 3 buttons, easily fell open under his hot, manicured fingers. He stroked the silk of her slip and slid his fingers down to her hot center. He rammed his tongue deep into her mouth as he rammed his fingers inside of her dripping pussy. 

whore's body lunged forward and her arms and legs wrapped around him. He held her undulating body against him tightly as he walked them over to his desk. He guided her onto her back and looked down at the white slip under her business dress. He slid his hot hands up her trembling thighs, lifting the hem of her flimsy slip. He admired her thigh high, nude stockings. _Sexy but not trashy._ he thought and spread her thighs. Boss's tongue stroked up and down over her red thong. She cursed herself for wearing them at all. It was then and there she vowed to never wear panties again if she was seeing Boss. She never did and never regretted that decision.

She awkwardly struggled to get her panties down and Boss watched for a moment, smiling at the hot site on his normally boring desk. Her panties dropped to the floor and she wrapped her legs around his still Valentino suit clad body. They kissed deeply as they ground into each other. whore stood on her feet and turned Boss against his desk. She slid down his body to her knees and grabbed his belt.

whore was on her knees before her One And Only in his office. She loved his office, one of the few places he fucked her more than once. She couldn't believe how difficult it was to get his belt open, he smiled at her struggles. She finally released her Boss' glorious cock as his finely tailored pants fell to his ankles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this story for a while because I saw its end and didn't want to go there. It was a really painful experience, I don't know if non-writers can understand.  
> Anyway - I missed Boss and Whore!


	8. Law Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss has a meeting  
> whore has a meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Ayo Technology" by 50 Cent (Swoon!) and Justin Timberlake-JT! (Triple Swoon!)
> 
> Baby, you're so new age, you're like my new craze  
> Let's get together, maybe we can start a new phase  
> I need you right in front of me  
> Ooh, she wants it, uh, uh, she wants it  
> Ooh, she wants it, so I gotta give it to her
> 
> Let's get it poppin', shawty, we could switch positions  
> From the couch to the counters in my kitchen

Our whore took a long soak in the tub and made an effort to _relax_ before her meeting with THE Jessica Jones. This was an important business meeting and she didn't want to blow it. She felt certain her Boss was in trouble. Over the past few days, she had many fantasies about how he would suddenly surprise her with his overpowering aura of love. her worried mind was too overactive to give into crazy fantasies. whore's mind turned to one of the craziest/sexiest nights of her life...

...The sun was starting fade over Manhattan. Our Boss, Ward, sat in Hogarth's huge office with a bourbon dangling from his manicured fingers. He had been getting his hands cared for ever since Joy took him to her salon on "Siblings Day". Ward thought the whole thing was silly but he liked to spend time with his sister outside of work. He was pleasantly surprised and enjoyed the pretty Asian girls holding his hands so lovingly. They enjoyed his wide smile and holding his hands too.*

 **Hogarth: So, you want to arrange to just give away this new "life-saving" medicine?**  
**Should I put you on a 72 hour hold?**

Ward grimaced and said through clenched teeth:  
**Yes, our new "Chairman" insists.**  
**It's out of my hands.**

 **But _you_ are the one meeting with me.**  
**Where is Chairman Rand?**

Ward downed his drink:  
**He's off fighting some spider-lady for all I know.**  
**He's doing Danny stuff, like always.**

**So you're left to clean up the wreckage he leaves behind.**

Ward went to get another drink:  
**I guess I'm doing Ward stuff, like always.**

Hogarth had grown weary of the meeting and shook her head:  
**OK, I'll put our non-profit team on it.**  
**Anything else?**

 **I need a space to work, away from Rand.**  
**I don't need the Board bitching at me right now.**

 **Our Law Library is on the 39th. floor.**  
**Bye.**

Ward paced in the library. He felt completely stressed out and didn't know what to do. Even Joy was furious at him for giving into Danny's 51% claim and his plans for the new medicine. Boss texted whore.

Our whore selected a navy blue, Zac Posen, business skirt/suit from the professional designer wardrobe that Boss had sent over. she was sure to grab her stenotype thing he told her to carry when she was "business girl". "I've been told to report to the library" was all she was permitted to say to anyone in the building. her name had been added to the building's security list for the evening.

she got some raised eyebrow looks from the few people that were still in the huge Manhattan firm's building. she didn't notice. her body was filled with adrenaline as she found her way to the library. she had no idea what to expect and that just made her more excited.

The room was darkly lit with a few of those green library lamps and the fading sun. she pouted when she saw nothing but stacks of books. she had been proud to graduate from High School with her class but she never did go to the library much. All those books were intimidating to her. Then she noticed that she could smell her Boss' _Boss_ cologne. she found him sitting in a plush leather chair by the window with his feet up, working on his MacBook Pro. her knees buckled a little at the sight and smells. she started to approach him.

He closed his MacBook Pro, which was displaying pictures and information about island destinations and put it on the table.  


**Boss: Wait here.**  
He then rose and strode over to the double doors. He made certain they were locked.

Boss quickly went to the gorgeous "business girl" standing behind the plush, brown leather chair. she obediently waited for him in silence. He grabbed the briefcase which she was still clutching and tossed it aside to the ground with a thud. He came up behind her and she nearly fainted as he ran his hands up her hips, lifting her short, dark skirt up around her waist. she was only wearing thigh high black stockings underneath. He buried his nose into her fragrant hair and breathed in the Obsession on the silky skin of the back of her pale neck.

whore reached above her head and put her fingers in his long, dark hair. she was breathing so heavily she was getting light headed. He reached his hands around her waist and opened her jacket and shirt with one forceful yank. His silky fingers moved up her flat stomach and expertly opened the front clasp on her lacy, pink bra. her skin erupted in goose bumps as he stroked her bare, full, natural breasts and he teased her nipples to an even more erect state. she leaned back into his raging erection, closed her eyes and moaned.

He clasped her mouth. His other hand fumbled to get his zipper down. she _BIT_ down on his finger when she felt a small jolt of exquisite pain as he pulled a handful of her hair. He pushed her down over the back of the plush leather chair. His hands still covered her mouth and pulled on her hair as he thrust into her deeply, knocking her hips forward into the the leather chair of Hograth's library. He tried to stifle grunts as the chair moved across the floor to the window of the 39th. floor of Hogarth's building. The chair finally was smashed against the glass as Boss's hands were now pulling her hips into his.

whore's head rocked back and forth as she tried to brace her arms on the chair. she couldn't stop a loud moan from escaping her swollen lips as she clenched down on her One and Only's magnificent cock. Boss hardly noticed as the sensation of her clenching on his aching rod caused him to erupt deep inside of her. He collapsed on her back and she collapsed onto the chair.

The two lovers breathed heavily together.  
They heard a _TinKiNLinG_ sound.  
Ward looked up and saw the window of the Manhattan _SKYSCRAPER_ start to bleed with cracks.  
He yanked her up and dove to the ground with her as the chair went crashing through the huge Law Library window on the 39th. floor!  
He shielded her as best he could with his suit jacket and body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The thought of caressing Ward's hands with warm lotion from across a table! Wheee!


	9. Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work sucks.  
> Woke up with this story in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Song 2" by Blur
> 
> When I feel heavy-metal  
> And I'm pins and I'm needles  
> Well, I lie and I'm easy  
> All of the time but I'm never sure  
> Why I need you  
> Pleased to meet yah
> 
> I got my head done  
> When I was young  
> It's not my problem  
> 

whore was in line at the drug store. she jumped a little when she heard her text noise.  
**Boss text: Office NOW**

The young, smitten brunette looked up at the counter with flushed cheeks. she looked down at her errand clothes with furrowed eyebrows. she heard the text tone again and dropped her plastic basket of beauty stuff and candles. People looked at her in disgust as she ran out of the store, leaving the stuff spilling out onto the floor.

 **Angry Cashier: Hey! You can't just leave that...!** whore heard as she ran through the automatic doors in a bit of a panic.

whore looked up at the RAND building and then looked around on the street for a moment. she ducked into an alley, leaned against a dirty brick wall and awkwardly yanked her panties off and left them lying on the ground. After she left the alley, an overjoyed 13 year old boy; who was watching from a hotdog cart across the street; ran over and took the simple white cotton panties home, where he enjoyed them almost every night. He got a lot more hotdogs but never saw the amazing sexy sight again.

Boss was pacing in his office with his hands on his straight hips. He looked over at the files on his desk, let out a huge sigh and got a drink. _This shit has to end sometime!_ he thought. Then he heard a knock at the door.  
**Ward: Yes what is it?**  
**Megan: There's a young lady here who says you're expecting her?**  
**Ward: Let her in. Thank you.**

As Megan made her way back to her desk, she couldn't help but smile a little. She was glad her favorite boss finally seemed to have a girlfriend. She worried about him.

whore stepped through the doorway, she felt his arms slide around her, push the door shut and heard a click of the lock. she completely forgot about how she looked as she breathed in his scent. He pressed his body into hers and they kissed deeply. her mind and body started to float. Knowing his whore very well at this point, he covered her mouth with his right hand.

Sure enough, she let out a moan when he thrust his fingers into her hot, wet core. He plunged three beautiful, soft, long fingers inside of her and spread them. she threw her head back onto the door with a bang as he continued to explore her with every part of his hand. whore managed to keep quiet as her One And Only kissed her again and went through the same teasing, torturous motions with his other hand.

she ached with need, pulled her fingers out of his luxurious hair and reached for his belt. He pulled away and put his forehead onto hers as they both panted a little.

 **Boss: Go home now and wait.**  
Tears came to her eyes as he let her cute, sneakered feet back down on to the floor. He walked over to his desk as she let herself out. she made her way to the elevator with her head down. Megan was dying to know what was going on but minded her own business as best she could. Lunch with the girls was going to be a juicy, gossip filled one.* 

Ward sat back in his desk chair, leaned his head back and ran his hand over his face, covering his mouth and nose with his whore's delicious scent. It instantly sent a wave of calm through his tense, workaholic body. He sighed out of his perfect nose as he sucked his fingers and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

 **Are you sucking your thumb?!**  
Ward was startled out his revery by his sister walking in on him!

**Joy's brother: Uh, it's just a paper cut.**

**Ward's sister: Whatever, are you ready?**  
**Want some coffee or something?**

Boss shook his head no, wanting to enjoy the lingering taste in his mouth. It made him think of bread and butter.

In the conference room, Ward held his face in his hand and breathed in the calming scent on his fingers. It almost made the next horrible, boring, long meeting bearable. Joy and Megan looked at his odd behavior with suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oh yes, we secretaries talk about everything! Especially about our hot bosses and every inch of their bodies.  
> I can only go so long without banging Ward!


	10. Brat (Quickie Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss has to deal with a brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Burning Up" by Madonna  
> (Live version from Rebel Heart)
> 
> You're always closing the door  
> Well that only makes me want you more  
> And day and night I cry for your love  
> You're not convinced that that is enough  
> To justify my wanting you  
> Now tell me what you want me to do  
> I'm not blind and I know  
> That you want to want me but you can't let go  
> Come on, let go
> 
> Do you wanna see me down on my knees?  
> Or bending over backwards now would you be pleased?  
> I'm not the others I'll do anything  
> I'm not the same, I have no shame  
> I'm on fire

whore was distraught as she walked towards the lobby of the RAND building. she was about to go through the gleaming revolving door, when she stopped. she breathed deeply as she felt her dripping pussy still aching unbearably. _I've got to clean up_ she told herself. Although she knew Boss would want her to leave immediately, she convinced herself (sort of) that this was just one of those little things in life that have to be done. she bit her lower lip and turned back to the front desk.

 **whore: Excuse me, is there a restroom I can use?**  
**Guard: Of course Miss.**  
He pointed to the Ladies room sign.  
**miss: Thank you.**

she went into one of the plush stalls and put a sneakered foot up on the commode. Instead of cleaning up, she ran her fingers down into her wetness. whore closed her eyes and thought of her Boss's fingers exciting her. she managed not to moan as she reached a small orgasm. her head hung down as she waited for her mind to clear. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling. The thought of him being right above her head filled her with longing. she needed more Boss. her need fogged her mind and she was acting purely on animal instincts.

Ward was in the conference room with a bunch of business people. This meeting was just getting started and he was standing at the large display Apple TV talking about plans for expanding marine shipments. He was in a kind of robot work mode. Joy and Megan were in the meeting as well.

Down in the lobby, whore's animal need gave her courage and she told the guard she forgot something upstairs.

she stood in the fancy elevator with 3 gorgeous and gorgeous smelling men in designer suits. The men stood in a triangle around her and felt her "heat". Two of them held briefcases in front of their suddenly raging boners. whore was just trying not to lose her nerve. One of the men got off on the floor she did. He followed her, staring at her ass but she started to almost run.

As Ward was talking his head turned to a blur of motion that wooshed passed the conference room window "wall". He suddenly stopped talking and stared wide eyed and opened mouthed towards his office. Joy looked at Megan, who started to get up.

**Ward: No! Joy take over a minute.**

He had a huge scowl on his gorgeous face as he stalked to his office.  
He found his whore standing in front of his desk.

 **You better have a damn good reason for disobeying me!**  
He said sternly and pointed as he quickly walked over to her.

she said nothing and thew her arms around his neck and aggressively kissed him!  
He got lost in the kiss for a moment.  
Then Boss forcefully pulled her arms away and held them at her sides!

 **You stop this behavior right now and go home!**  
**OBEY!**

whore managed a little nod.  
As soon as he let go of her, she reached for his neck again!

Boss grabbed her wrists and started to back her into the fancy executive bathroom in his office.  
He snapped her around quickly, held her arms behind her back and pushed the door open forcefully with his foot!  
He was _FURIOUS!_  
she was _EXCITED!_ by his passionate rage!

Boss pushed her towards the luxe sink counter in front of the mirror.  
He slid a hand around her throat and squeezed lightly.  
her head rolled back onto his shoulder.  
He whispered sternly into her ear:  
**_You - Disappoint - Me - You - Must - Learn - Now - Stay - Still._**  
His hot breath on her neck made her pant even more heavily.

He grabbed the hem of her top and aggressively tore it above her head!  
He did the same with her skirt.  
But her bra, he pulled down to her waist.  
she stood there in front of the mirror wearing nothing but her sneakers and her bra around her waist.  
He pulled a handful of her hair and they looked into the mirror at each other.

 **Look at yourself.** He whispered into her ear.  
He gripped her hair as he ran his other hand over her pelvis and down her hip bones.  
she felt his rock hard cock against her back and tried very hard to stay still.  
her skin erupted into goose bumps as he stroked and squeezed her breasts.  
He kissed the back of her neck as he gripped her pointed nipples in his fists.  
A small moan escaped her lips at the small, delicious jolts of pain and pleasure.  
her heart swelled with Love.

He stepped back and looked at her in the mirror with a scowl again.  
He picked up her clothes.

**You will stay here and you will not speak until I say you can.**  
**Think about what you did young lady!**

Boss slammed the door shut and locked it with his executive bathroom key. He was filled with Anger and Frustration as he grabbed her purse and stuffed her things in a cabinet behind his desk. He smoothed his suit and hair, buttoned his jacket and stalked back to the meeting, still scowling.

Ward's work day trudged on and he was sitting in his office "living room". He was giving instructions to a new, young intern named Will when he got a phone call. Will said he was going to run to the restroom. Ward stopped him and gave him his executive key and pointed to the bathroom containing Boss' brat. He went back to his call and was jotting notes on a pad of paper.

When Will came back to the couch, Ward was still on his call. He looked up at the green intern and raised an eyebrow a little as he got the key back. Will just swallowed big, sat down and tried not to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a Boss!


	11. Beat My Guest (Quickie Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss seeks to understand his whore  
> This chapter is not finished. I really felt I should keep this open-ended, so that it could be taken in any direction.  
> I will continue with my own vision later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Beat My Guest" by Adam & The Ants
> 
> There's so much happiness behind these tears  
> Beat me beat me  
> I pray you'll beat me  
> For ten thousand years  
> Beat me beat me
> 
> I'm black and blue  
> Baby I love you  
> Be your dog  
> For just one flog  
> 

Ward's lean, muscular legs churned on the top-of-the-line tread mill in The RAND Building's gym on the 2nd. floor. He wore dark gray shorts, sneakers and a gray t-shirt. The 80's satellite station blared from the speakers as he looked out of the huge windows at Manhattan's humanity speeding by in the fading sunlight. He was alone in the gym and tried to clear his much cluttered and stressed mind. "Beat My Guest" by Adam & The Ants started to play and his thoughts turned to the naked girl locked in his bathroom upstairs.

Our Boss was startled by his angry reaction to her disobedience. He had never felt so passionate about any of the other women he had dated. Women who were more educated, sophisticated and successful than whore, never quite grabbed his heart the way she did.

_Why?_  
_More importantly, why did she start a fight with me?_

He couldn't stop his vastly intelligent mind from trying to solve the "problem". 

The only thing he knew for certain was that whatever it was that he "needed", she had it. His business instincts, drilled into him since birth, told him that thinking was useless at this point and only direct, honest communication would drive the "partnership" forward in a positive direction. He grabbed his clothes out of the closet and made his way up to his office and his brat.

Boss flopped the suit he had worn all day over the chair in his office "living room" and strode over to the bathroom door. He unlocked the door and went back to his office couch. His workout clothes were still wet with sweat as sat down with his knees spread wide.

Our whore heard the lock, and froze in delicious fear for a moment.  
her body erupted in goosebumps!  
was it Boss or some random cleaning person or another random person?

_what should I do?_

The naked girl breathed in deeply.  
she bit down on a knuckle as she turned the fancy doorknob.  
whore peeked around the door into her One And Only's office.

Boss cocked his head to the side and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but to explore this relationship.  
> I just love Ward so much!  
> Fighting my basic romantic nature never seems to work out.  
> 


	12. Deep (Quickie part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss and whore relieve some stress  
> Boss treats whore to a night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Deep" by NIN Inch Nails
> 
> You know somehow  
> We could take a chance  
> We could make it  
> Right here  
> Make it all disappear  
> Everything we've been missing  
> You make me feel  
> There's a part of me, that I want to get back again
> 
> You're slipping through  
> I come into  
> Into you  
> Deep 
> 
> We could become  
> Two into one  
> Leave this behind  
> Over and done  
> Everything new  
> I'm coming through  
> Into you

whore's body flinched with excitement and fear as she peeked around the bathroom door and saw our casual Boss sitting on his white leather couch. she rarely got to see him in anything other than those damn sexy but forever layered exquisite suits and silk shirts. she came into the room, wearing nothing but her sneakers and the bra he had left around her waist. she carefully cast her big beautiful eyes up to his.

Boss replaced his smile with a stern look.  
He extended his arm out in front of him and pointed a manicured finger down at the ground.

The young, stunning brunette got down on all fours and waited.  
His attention was all that she craved, all that she needed.

Without thinking, he simply patted his palm on his lap twice. He realized that's exactly how he summoned his sister's cat when he took care of it for her. His own pussy crawled over to him and he enjoyed the sight very much. In the building across the street, Judge Matthews looked through his telescope into Ward's office and enjoyed the sight very much himself. It was no secret to any of the professionals in Manhattan that half of the people were watching the other half.

whore knelt before the object of her desire and concentrated very hard on not reaching out to him. It was Boss who reached out to her. He stroked her silky, long hair with both hands. she leaned into his electrifying touch as her tongue reached out to taste the soft, pale skin of his hand. He curled his fingers around her ears and dug his short nails into the backs of her ears. she moaned at the pleasure and slight pain as he pulled her up into his lap.

she wrapped her nude body around him tightly. He easily freed his aching erection from his workout shorts and he gripped her shoulders tightly as she plunged herself onto him. The delicious, tortuous hours they had spent wanting each other came bursting out of their bodies as they thrust hard and deep into each other. It was as if a burst of light came from between them as they climaxed strongly together. Rosa, the middle-aged Mexican woman cleaning the office next to his heard load moaning, shook her head and turned on the loud industrial vacuum cleaner.

The two passionate lovers could only hear each other's heartbeats as they embraced and breathed in each other deeply. Ward held onto his whore tightly. He hadn't realized just how much he needed her. He felt fear in his chest, fear of losing her and just wanted to hold on as long as he could. Tears of joy came to whore's eyes at the feelings of love she felt flowing from her Boss' body. her heart was soaring and she felt like she was floating above the office. she was finally brought back down to earth when he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

**I want you to talk now.**  
He remained inside of her as she sat on his lap.  


whore nodded and looked down into his lovely green eyes.

 **Your behavior today disappointed me but that's my fault.**  
**I am sorry if you feel neglected.**  
**You need to know something...**

Ward found it difficult to talk. Confusing feelings came bubbling up to the surface, their source stretched deep back into his childhood. He frowned and closed his eyes as he tried to collect himself.

 **I'll do better for you!**  
**I was being a selfish baby!**  
**Please give me another chance...**  
she felt terror at the thought of losing her Boss.

Ward looked up into her beautiful face and saw that they were not communicating.

 **What I'm trying to say is, I will never strike you.**  
**It's not something I can provide for you.**  
**If that's something you need, you should find it.**  
**I hope you know that I will miss you.**

Ward's whore smiled huge and threw her arms around his neck!  
**All I need is you.**

**Then why did you want to fight with me?**

**I just miss you all the time.**  
The shy girl pouted and blushed.

The adorable, novice Dom/sub couple sighed in relief. Ward was exhausted from all this honesty and the long day. He didn't want to talk ever again. He didn't want to send her home but he had an important dinner meeting.

Boss stood his girl up and grabbed his suit. He removed the bra from her waist. He then proceeded to dress her in all of his clothes from that workday. she was delighted by the gentle way he dressed her and was enveloped in his unique, sexy scent. As he stood up from putting his saddle shoes on her, she jumped into his arms! They collapsed back onto the chair and started to heat up again.

whore pouted as he pulled her away. He stood them up, took her by the hand and lead her down to his car. Unfortunately/fortunately for Ward, it was Megan who found the forgotten bra on the floor of his office the next morning. Being a total pro, she stuffed it into his cabinet and never mentioned it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG that was so cute!


	13. The Flash and The Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss sees an old buddy  
> whore gets a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by: "I Didn't Mean To Turn You On" by Robert Palmer
> 
> Now I bring you home  
> You tell me "Good night's" not enough for you  
> I know you  
> Expected a one-night-stand, when I refused  
> I knew you wouldn't understand  
> I'm sorry, baby  
> I didn't mean to turn you on  
> 

Boss pulled up to the valet at his cigar club, "The Edge". He was still dressed in his gray workout clothes. whore wore his clothes from that day. The club's host saw our Boss approaching, not only dressed inappropriately, but trailing a woman! behind him. Women were strictly forbidden at "The Edge". Just as the young host was about to talk to the suave billionaire, the senior host pulled him back. The older gentleman with white hair came to the desk:

 **Oldman Host: It's always a pleasure to see you Mr. Meachum. I'm so sorry but, your guest does not meet the criteria for entrance.**  
**Boss: She is my "silent guest".** he turned and held his finger to whore's lips.  
**Oldman Host: Oh, of course!**

Boss was the first member Oldman Host had ever seen using that old rule. Boss always devoured any "rule" book he was given and stored the information away in his vastly intelligent mind with a photographic memory. Turns out women were permitted as guests only if they were silent servants. This rule had been added back when an ailing Benjamin Franklin demanded that his nurse accompany him everywhere he went. But it was still a rule.

The billionaire, inappropriately dressed in workout clothes, lead his silent guest into the plush but stodgy cigar club and sat her down on the exquisite leather shoe-shine bench inside. He tipped the shiner, Ollie and the elderly black gentleman quietly exited the room. whore inhaled the intoxicating scent of powerful men and felt her core heat up.  
**Boss: Watch what I am doing. I want you to learn.**  
whore looked down at our Boss kneeling in front of her and trembled with excitement.  
He proceeded to polish his Salvatore Ferragamo saddle shoes, which were on her feet.

He peered up at her and saw that she was about to let out a moan. He shook his head "no" and put his finger to his beautiful, full lips. This was her favorite signal and she bent down to kiss him. She couldn't help but let out a small moan. He pulled away and shook his head again. She sat back and tried to concentrate on what Boss was doing. She had never had her shoes shined before and never thought about it before.

 **The Hammer: What's this! The Flash has been reduced to shining shoes!** a very handsome guy in a striking Brioni suit said from behind our Boss.  
Boss looked back and smiled. **It's just a lesson** he said and winked.  
The Hammer tipped his head at whore and sauntered over to a plush leather chair in full view of her. Boss stood up and held his stained fingertip to her mouth. This was not her favorite signal. He then slid his soft finger along her lips and gently inserted it between her lips, _maybe this signal wasn't so bad after all!_ She had a brief, bitter taste of shoe polish on the tip of her tongue, then he was gone.

Boss, aka The Flash, sat down with his old Harvard track buddy, The Hammer. They used to run relay for Harvard and Boss was the lead runner, known for setting a wildly fast pace and The Hammer was the anchor. Together, they became legendary at Harvard.

whore shyly looked upon the sexy, laughing men drinking brandy. Boss held out a finger and curled it once. whore immediately went to him. She saw a tray with 2 luxe cigars on it and a gold lighter. She gently placed a cigar into her Boss' perfect mouth and lit it. He nodded. Then she did the same for The Hammer. The blonde Ivy League athlete tipped his head and said **Thank you.** Boss then simply waved her away and she went back to sit on the shoe-shine bench.

 **The Hammer: Very nice! Gratz man!**  
The Hammer, laughed and the two college buddies drank brandy and smoked cigars.

whore was in heaven as she watched the incredibly sexy scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoes again!  
> TY Trading Places  
> Been away from Boss too long! My mind is cluttered with Ward stories!  
> Told you I could only go so long!


	14. Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss takes whore to dinner  
> Boss becomes reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Let Me Teach You how to Eat" by The Reverend Horton Heat
> 
> Let me teach you how to eat  
> I'll teach things that you never knew  
> How to choke a chicken and a make a meat stew  
> We can cook a taco in the middle of the street  
> And really feel good  
> 

Bright colors exploded behind whore's eyes as she squeezed them shut and arched her back while her body convulsed under her Boss's perfect, pale, hard body. She panted as she thrust her hips into his and felt her mind float away as her body began to shiver and clench down Hard onto Boss's swollen, stiff cock plunging deep inside of her. She began to come to her senses after cumming so hard and realized, he was looking down at her. He was nearly motionless as he observed her explosive orgasm and unguarded, primal afterglow. She felt him tap her hip with his palm and she moved to turn around. 

She then saw his back as he was getting presentable next to her. She was so lost in her own pleasure, she hadn't realized that he had cum when she did. She felt a little guilty and a huge trickle down her thighs. Her body was just getting started with that small orgasm and he seemed to be in a hurry. Then she just came completely out of animal mind, redressed in his suit and put her seatbelt on. Boss slid his seatbelt on, leaned into his whore for a deep kiss and roared off from the curb of the dark Manhattan street. 

Boss was late for a dinner meeting that Bakuto had insisted upon. Ward had gone out with this horrifying excuse for a businessman 2 times already. At the first meeting the guy was uncomfortably aggressive with the servers. Ward was sure to make the next meeting at a place where he felt the guy would fit in more and not be seen by his colleagues and the country club set. 

He took the Chinese businessman to "Gerald's Gentlemen's Club" the second time. Ward tried not to watch the disgusting foreigner "make it rain". Needless to say, the thought of going to dinner with this barbarian to discuss "business" irritated our Boss tremendously. 

He was to meet the guy this time at a low-key, but notorious restaurant in Hell's Kitchen. Boss was happy things were finally being exposed for the filth they were. Bakuto and The Hand were nothing but vile, slime, leaching off of the living. To think, this Asshole could somehow champion his invention of a Detox Drug for synthetic heroin! What's that phrase: "...heal thyself!" Ward felt trapped and unhappy. He sunk down into his gut and felt the weight of the world upon his shoulders like Atlas. 

Boss approached the Host of the dark, discrete restaurant. They did not really have an official dress code, Boss passed the test. 

Boss walked into the place dressed in his dirty workout clothes, even more dirty than anyone could know. He felt defiant and dominate! The A-hole he was supposed to meet was already there of course. Boss turned to his whore and placed his perfect finger to his lush lips. whore knew to be silent and present. ' 

Boss talked boss talk which she didn't really understand. She thought of the intense orgasm she felt she was owed, That first one was just a tease! 

Dinner trudged on and Boss ordered a steak and drinks of course. HIs dinner "date" was enthralled by our whore. She simply sat there quietly and and served her Boss as best she could. 

He cut his steak up into tiny pieces and held the fork to her mouth. She tasted the buttery sustenance from his fingers and felt shocks throughout her body. Boss had also ordered oysters, which he knew his "guest" would want.

Boss slurped down an oyster, and butter dripped down his beautiful, soft hand. He held out his juicy hand as whore leaned in and licked ...

Boss left the booth. The gross chinese business guy immediately sat next to whore and put his hands on her. She didn't know what to do and never experienced such an invasion. She just sort of froze.

Boss came back to the table and saw that there was something wrong. He reached for his whore's hand and led her out of the restaurant immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More food! Guess I am worrying about Thanksgiving.  
> whoo! have to get these Ward stories out so I can move on! he's cluttering my mind!


	15. Part of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss talks to his boss  
> Boss learns what our b*tch means to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Part Of Me" by Chris Cornell and Timbaland  
> (kind of creepy rite?)
> 
> I love the girl, I'm loving the dress she wears  
> She's got a hold, got a hold of my neck, oh yeah  
> I wanna cry, the way that she moves  
> I want the girl but not what she's going through
> 
> But I swear, never meant a thing, she was just a fling  
> There's no other woman who does it like you  
> No, that bitch ain't a part of me

**Boss Text: Respond please**

**Now**

There was no response. Boss looked down at his phone with furrowed eyebrows. He was in the large conference room in a meeting he had been preparing for for the last month. His mind was not on the business powerhouse visitors. Much to Joy's dismay, he excused himself and left the room.

He continued to look at his phone as he paced in the lobby. He put it in his pocket and ran his hand over his face as he cleared his mind of anger and settled on the logical answer. She was picking a big fight with him. She was just going to have to wait even longer now.

This satisfied his nagging thoughts just enough for him to get through the meeting. Deep down, he felt very uneasy. He wondered if Danny was nearby or off in some other dimension. He had to admit, having Danny around caused problems but the kid was very protective of him and Joy and even Harold. He was a hell of a fighter, ever since they were kids even. He stopped himself from drifting again, shook his head and motioned to Megan.

Megan knew her favorite boss very well. She immediately fixed the brilliant businessman a very strong coffee with a shot of expresso and a glass of ice water.

He smiled and nodded in thank you.

Thankfully the meeting was finally over. He checked his phone and found nothing. Now he was starting get angry again. He didn't like it when she was disobedient. Then he thought of it from her side. Considering all of the point of views was something his vastly intelligent mind naturally practiced. He remembered that she could never know that he might be concerned. As far as she knew, he was just going over stodgy numbers, drinking brandy and smoking cigars. She probably just wanted to play.

All the same, he couldn't help but worry and checked to see if Danny was there.  
**Megan's Boss: Have you heard from Danny today?**  
**Megan: Yes, he said he won't be in but I could call if we needed him.** (such a sweet guy she thought and smiled)  
**Megan's Boss: Thank you. I'll be out too.** he said and got in the elevator. (such a snack she thought and smiled)* 

Our Boss had a very stern look on his face as he drove towards our whore's building. He paused at the end of the hallway which lead to the apartment he had selected for her to live in. The older building was not owned by RAND or any of it's subsidiaries and he had purchased the apartment with cash. Average people would be surprised by the amount of large cash transactions that took place in the world of big business.

The elegant building was hardly known to anyone not living in the neighborhood. The lights in the hall were out, which he had never seen before. He slid his hand down the glock that was tucked into his perfectly tailored pants. Slowly he made his way quietly down the hall towards her door.

Boss peered up and down the empty, dark hallway and stood in front of whore's door. He completely silenced his phone, pulled his handgun out and inserted his key into her lock. The small, elegant apartment was silent, shadowy and still. Boss proceeded to check the entire home. His concern grew as he checked her things for any disturbances. He realized he had taken it for granted that she would always be available to him. He really had no connection to her other than their passionate and often silent encounters. He still tried to convince himself that she was playing some kind of game with him but he knew that was unlikely.

As he checked her bedroom, he found a journal in her nightstand. He sat down on the edge of the bed which they had shared so many times and flipped to the end...

... _when he touches me I shiver. My love flows like a river. Waiting for him brings me such joy and such pain. I hear his voice in my head instead of my own. Last night he came to me as I slept. I was dreaming of him again, my sweet Boss. I awoke to his gentle kisses on my ankles. His lips shocked my body with electricity as he slowly slid up the backs of my legs. His hot palms caressed my thighs as he spread my legs and kissed and teased me. I tried to be still for him but I failed miserably. Just when I thought I was going to lose my mind he took my hair in his hand, gently kissed the back of my neck and filled my aching emptiness..._

Boss was suddenly shocked out of his revery when he heard a voice from the bedroom door...

**Hello Ward. I'm glad you're here. It saves me a trip.**

 **Ward: Bakuto, what are you doing here? What have you done with her? What do you want?** he said slowly and carefully. He thought of his gun on the nightstand, but resisted the urge to look at it, hoping Bakuto would not notice it.

**Bakuto: I have already given you the honor of speaking to you myself. However, I am not here to answer to you. You must answer to us. We consider you to be a valuable asset and would like to continue our business relationship.**

**Ward: So this is about the other night?**

**Bakuto: Let me be perfectly clear. You do have much to offer but I am afraid you have lost focus on what is important. I fear my gift has been too much of a distraction and you need to prioritize. We cannot have you showing such disrespect to our important business associates.**

**Ward: I understand. Please let her come home and I will stay away.**

**Bakuto: Yes you will. Otherwise we will have to fulfill our needs with another RAND professional who appears to be more devoted the company than even you.**

**Ward: No! Not Joy!** He glanced at the gun.

**Bakuto: Come now Ward. I know you are smarter than that. I am only here to help. As long as our interests begin to move forward again, we will not make contact with your sister. As for the other matter at hand, I think it's best that she remain with us for now. Be a good boy and she will not be harmed. You have my word.****

Bakuto turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Boss could not understand how The Hand knew where to find them. He cursed himself for putting the two innocent women in danger. Boss spent the next two days trying to convince himself that whore meant nothing to him and that she was better off without him in her life. He would do anything to keep Joy safe and kept close tabs on her at work and home. His attempts to empty his heart and mind of the young girl were futile.

Boss kept whore's journal with him and read it often.  
He decided that he had to talk to Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Megan is the luckiest secretary ever! What I wouldn't give...  
> I'd fetch coffee and fruit roll ups all day!
> 
> **I just love writing for Bakuto. He's one of my favs.


	16. Gone Daddy Gone (Halloween Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss & whore play with role-play  
> D.J._Dan_E & D.0.D. (daughter of the dragon) throw a Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Gone Daddy Gone" by Violent Femmes
> 
> 'Cause it's gone, daddy, gone -- your love is gone  
> Tell by the way that you switch and walk  
> I can see by the way that you baby-talk  
> I can know by the way you treat your man  
> I can love you, baby, 'til it's a-cryin...
> 
> Beautiful girl, lovely dress  
> High school smiles, oh yes  
> Beautiful girl, lovely dress  
> Where she is now I can only guess

Boss was unable to concentrate on work. He was attempting to appease Baukuto and The Hand but truly despised the low-life cretins Harold had cursed RAND with. Boss wanted to purge all of their lives from this hell, but saw no way out. He couldn't ever remember feeling so empty. A woman had never had such a deep affect on him before and his need for her was becoming clear.

As he waited to hear back from Danny, he thought of the last time he really spent any time with the weirdo...

 **...Megan: Danny and Colleen told me to remind you to come to their Halloween party.**  
**Megan'sBoss: Really?**  
**Megan: Yes, they were very insistent and they want you to bring your "lady friend".**  
**C'mon, we're all going!**  
**Megan'sBoss: OK, I'll consider it. Didn't know he was such a yenta.**

whore stood in Boss's office across the room and began to get onto her knees. He held out a hand and she stood still. He finished typing something on his computer. He then went and fixed his own drink and sat down on the white leather couch in his work living room. He ran his long soft fingers through his magnificent hair and he studied his girl. He felt it was time for her to be rewarded.

Truthfully, when he thought about going to the Halloween party he felt exhausted. Boss thought she would have fun there though. Danny was becoming known for throwing bomb parties in Hell's Kitchen. Danny did a lot of the DJ-ing himself. The crowd was always huge but there were almost zero security issues. It was as if DareDevil himself was a bouncer, let alone Danny.

Boss patted his knee and she quietly made her way to him in the rubber-soled shoes he had sent her. She got down on her knees in front of him. He downed his drink and looked down at her flawless natural face. He smiled as he slid his fingers into her feathery hair. He leaned down for a deep kiss and moved down to his knees. He slid his hands to her delicate wrists and lightly gripped them.

Our whore felt light-headed at his gentle touch and rhythmic, soft kisses. The pale skin of her body erupted in goosebumps and she began to lean backwards. He hooked his strong hands under her arms and lifted her to sit on the couch. He spread her knees and placed his cheek onto her thigh. whore ran her fingers through his gloriously thick and dark hair.

Boss kept his head in her lap as he placed something silky into her hand. She looked down, expecting another wonderful gift. It turned out to be the greatest gift she could have ever imagined. Boss gripped her hand around his tie and dropped his hands to his sides.

Boss closed his eyes in relief and felt totally at ease. He let out a deep, tension filled sigh and enjoyed the emptiness in his mind and body. He felt his body letting go completely. His trust was strong.

whoreboss looked down at her reason for being and tears welled up in her eyes. She felt even more connected to him than ever before. The love and energy radiating between them warmed her soul.

Bosswhore shyly cast his eyes up to hers with a questioning look. She instinctively understood that he wanted her to call the shots. She was nervous but mostly touched by his trust. Her grip on his leash/tie loosened as she got in touch with what she really wanted him to do.

 **Remove your tie.**  
She sat back and watched him slide his silky designer tie to the floor.  


**Now your shoes.**  
**Stand up.**

**Turn off your phone.**

**Remove your jacket and hand it to me.**  
She laid the finely tailored jacket over the arm rest.

whoreboss then simply tilted her to the side.

Bosswhore laid down on the couch with his head in her lap. She covered his gorgeous, workaholic body with his jacket and gently stroked his hair. The beautiful billionaire fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess this was just the intro to the Halloween party.  
> It just seemed like such a great place to break the story.  
> How romantic!


	17. Oh La La La (Warsaw Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss, Danny and Karen go clubbing.  
> It's time to do some DRUGS!!!  
> (not sure how this will work on phones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Fu-Gee-La" by Fugees
> 
> Oooh La La La  
> It's the way that we rock when we're doing our thang  
> Yeah in saloons we drink Boone's  
> And battle goons till high noon  
> Ha Ha Ha Ha, You have to respect JERSEY, cause I'm superfly when I'm super-high on the Fu-Gee-La
> 
> Who that be, enemies, wanna see the death of me  
> Gun by my side just in case I gotta run  
> 

**Mitch: I've got it! Business Scott and...**

Trevor looked at Mitch with an open mouth and they both said:

**Club Scott!***

The two stylists which Joy had referred to Ward finished their private business meeting in the kitchen of Danny's corporate luxury suite. They grabbed the exquisite crystal flutes of champagne they were pouring for their most famous, fabulous and ferociously rich and delicious clients. They handed a glass to each Danny and Ward and they all drank to their collaboration. Boss just wanted to get on with it.

The next night, Boss came to Danny's place to prepare. Trevor had darkened Danny's distinctive blonde hair. Ward and Danny dressed in the amazing looks that "Tretch", as Danny started to call them, pulled together for them. Ward was dressed in an amazing, dark Brioni suit with no tie and open shirt. He also wore Cartier sunglasses and a diamond encrusted Rolex Yacht-Master. Danny wore a silk Gucci jacket and 18k gold Buscemi 100MM kicks with locks on the back.

Ward walked into the living room and found Danny moving the furniture. Danny had sent Tretch home, forbidding them to come to the club that night. The Iron Fist placed two pillows on the floor next to the moved coffee table. On the table was a small incense statue, teakwood candles and a custom-made Mothership Exosphere bong. Danny went to his considerable vinyl collection and Fu-Gee-La by Fugees began to play.

Ward flung his gorgeous jacket over the couch, shrugged and sat on a pillow. Danny and Ward sat crossed legged facing each other. They smoked out and the blonde buddhist grooved to the wax. He then became very still, closed his eyes, placed his hands on his knees and began to meditate. It was clear to Ward that the weirdo wanted him to join him. Boss breathed in, closed his eyes and tried to relax.

He wasn't feeling any calmer and could not clear his superiorly intelligent mind. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Danny was now doing some kind of tai chi.

**Ward: I - I don't know how to do that.**

**Danny smirked: No you wouldn't. This knowledge is an ancient rite, bestowed only upon the chosen one. If you have a pre-battle ritual, I suggest you do it now.**

Ward grabbed his jacket and went to the large, luxe guest bathroom in the penthouse suite. Ward stood in front of the large, lighted mirror. His hair was a perfect Scott Disick cut, slicked backed and parted. He closed his gorgeous green eyes and breathed in deeply through his perfect nose. He slid his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

In the living room/dojo, The Iron Fist continued his dead sexy pre-battle chi ritual. He was getting hot, in more ways than one and now only wore his soft, faded jeans with holes and a Gucci belt. His hair was a true masterpiece for Trevor. It was slightly darkened, straightened and slicked back, like classic Ward with a perfectly groomed light beard. He took one last long rip off of his custom billionaire bong and began to glide around on the lush carpet faster and faster. The kung fu angel moved his slender, pale, long limbs in graceful motions gaining more and more power. He made a circle of energy in the center of the luxe penthouse. The dark home now felt very warm and was bathed in an orange light. The Beautiful Iron Fist stepped into the center of the warm orange glow, sat in lotus position and slowly brought his hot hands together in front of his peaceful face. The whole apartment began to vibrate with loving energy.

Ward put the paper between his perfect plush pink lips and rolled up his sleeve. He turned the small rectangle around in his fingers as he looked at the steel serpent dancing on the tiny package. Ward peeled the smack sticker off and placed it on the inside of his right wrist. He stood motionless as his body was flooded with heat and his new million dollar diamond rolex glittered with beautiful colors into the backs of his eyes. Ward held his own hand as his pupils pinned and rolled for a moment as Madam Gao's ground dragon bones raced through his body and settled into his own bones.

Boss lifted his head up, straightened his perfect posture and smoothed his gorgeous Brioni suit over his gorgeous body. He pulled out a small vile from his pocket. He took two large bumps of billionaire blow. Boss stood wide legged in front of the mirror and pulled out the Glock that was holstered on his back. He checked and secured the pistol. He then unbuttoned his stunningly tailored shirt further and pulled his actual pistol out. This pistol's color was perfectly matched to Boss's creamy skin tone. This pistol was specially created for Boss by Eric Mutchler of Solid Concepts, who took it upon himself to make a fully-operational, fully 3D-printed .45 caliber pistol. RAND's partnership with the manufacturer was one of Harold's early, beyond the grave controversial ideas. The prototype design was fully functional and supposedly due to be put out on the market. It was not picked up by metal detectors.

Boss carefully concealed the custom pistol and returned to the living room. He didn't know what to think of the scene he found there. His childhood "friend" now sat in the center of a pulsing, glowing energy ball. The dragon tattoo on Danny's pale chest even began to glow. Suddenly the ball expanded and enveloped Boss's body. He felt amazingly strong as Danny's healing energy flowed through him along with the synthetic heroin and coke. Then just as suddenly, The Healing Iron Fist gathered the energy back into his core and his dragon brand cooled.

Boss stared wide-eyed at the young freak in silence. Danny hopped up, got dressed and rubbed his palms together. He then reloaded the Mothership and the two friends took a couple of rips before going down to Danny's new Gold Bugatti sports car which Tretch had bought to match his gold kicks. Mitch and Trevor were becoming experts at billionaire shopping and enjoyed every second of it.

As our Boss approached the gleaming car, he raised his eyebrows and smirked:

**Boss: Keeping a low profile I see.**

**Fist: Hey, we are supposed to be in the market for sex slaves. Got to flash the cash to get some ass! At least that's what Karen told me.** He shrugged. 

**Whatever.** Boss shook his head and got into the shotgun seat.

Boss pulled out his large vile of blow and both heroes took big bumps. The amazing luxury car's incredible sound system boomed "Pumps and a Bump" by MC Hammer from Danny's playlist. The speed demon kung fu kid then squealed out of the garage and flew like lightning into Hell's Kitchen. Boss thought about his whore and read some more of her journal in the car as they sped through the darkness towards even more darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mitch and Trevor are my stylists in my Iron Fist universe.  
>  They first appeared in One Day At A Time ch.14.  
>  Thank you Scott Disick for being!
> 
> OK OK! I went a little media crazy! It's too fun.
> 
> **=====================**  
>  **Periscope Muse for this chapter:**
> 
> @farpsyd [FARPSYD (deejay)](https://www.pscp.tv/farpsyd?profile=BROADCASTS</a)  
>  **(Link to his scopes.)**
> 
> **======================**
>
>> [.](https://www.pscp.tv/farpsyd/1ypJdNpzqrgKW=FARPSYD)[@farpsyd](https://twitter.com/farpsyd?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) getting ready for my show tonight on Mutha FM. <https://t.co/s8wpMdN0Kk>
>> 
>> — Sky Dether ☯ (@skydether) [January 24, 2018](https://twitter.com/skydether/status/956270685743087616?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	18. Body Blast (Warsaw 1.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss and whore think about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "In Public" by Kelis (feat. Nas)
> 
> I wanna play a game  
> Is someone coming, it don't matter just the same.  
> Try something fun with me  
> Let's take our clothes off all over the balcony
> 
> Let's get it on in public  
> Just let it go I promise that you'll love it  
> Oh daddy don't you wanna be my subject

Our Boss was reading his whore's journal as The Speed Demon Fist sped through the dark night into Hell's Kitchen... 

_...How does he teach me about myself over and over and over? Does he only know me or does he see everyone's insides? I can feel him over me even now. He ordered me to clean his latest loving gift but I can't bear the thought of losing the white stains of his love. He gives me so much and I just want more. When I saw the huge box the doorman was bringing, I almost fainted! The card read "be ready at 9"..._

...whore unboxed what she thought was her first fur coat but was delighted to find a king-sized, double-sided lynx fur blanket. She laid out the blanket in front of the small fireplace in her living-room, slipped out of her silk slip and slid onto the luxurious gift. She slowly moved her long, lean limbs and pale skin over the fur and sighed as her body became aroused and erupted in gooseflesh. She gripped her own long, luxurious dark hair in her hands as she thought of our Boss's gorgeous silky mane and the feeling of his strong, hard body leaning into hers...

...whore knew she would be in big trouble but she just couldn't stand to be away from Boss any longer. She contacted the 24 car service he had arranged for her, slid on her rubber soled wedge shoes, checked herself in the bathroom mirror and gathered the heavy blanket around her stunning, nude frame. It was a bright sunny afternoon but it was very cold in New York that January. She felt warm and loved wrapped in Boss's exquisite gift.

Boss's whore strolled into the RAND building with nothing but her shoes, phone and lynx blanket. She had special clearance set up by Boss so that no one would speak to her when he sent for her. She made her way up to the putting green on the roof he had taken her on in the past. She sent him a simple text, the only kind Boss would allow. "I'm ready early."

Ward looked up from his phone and glanced around his office a little uneasily. Joy and Will the intern were in his office talking about some shipping delays. **Ward: I've got to go. I forgot ... something.** he stammered and shuffled his shocked sister and Will out. Ward walked around the floor, searching any open room. He stood in front of the gleaming elevators and then looked up at the ceiling. He grabbed a Philadelphia Eagles cap out of Hogarth's office and put on the hat and sunglasses in the elevator. He got increasingly angry at the thought of our whore interrupting his workday.

A cloud of breath escaped our Boss's gorgeous mouth in the chilly air of the Manhattan afternoon as he came through the rooftop door. A light flurry of large snowflakes was floating down onto the lovers, dotting them both with pure white ice crystals. The beautiful billionaire looked at his naughty nymph and frowned from behind his dark glasses. He approached her and stood face to face in the fluffy flurry.

whore trembled at the anger she felt radiating from her lover's hot body. He gripped the amazing fur blanket in his strong fists and tore it off of her, dropping it to the frozen grass of the putting green. The freezing Manhattan air caused her body to tense, her skin to goose and her nipples to reach for him. She started to lean into him but he gripped her by the shoulders and snapped her around.

Boss held her by a handful of her hair as her naked, shivering body was on display for the many executives and telescoping perverts Boss knew were always watching. When she saw a man come out to the roof of the building across the street, she started to lift her arms but he held her elbows to her sides. The feeling of his warm palms on her cold skin sent waves of pleasure through her body despite the shame she felt at disappointing him.

He pulled her close to him, released his throbbing, rock hard cock from his zipper and pressed into her back. The hot flesh on her back caused her to moan and roll her head back onto his shoulder. Her electric skin was dotted with unique, melting snowflakes as he ran his soft pink lips from her shoulder up her neck. His hot breath sent more waves of pleasure though her trembling, freezing body. She flinched at the adrenaline racing though her veins as he restrained her. Boss's strong grip, her cold skin, his hot skin, his delicious scent and the feeling of his magnificent cock pressing into her as she was on display for faceless strangers caused her to start to float. Clouds of white invaded her vision as she felt her soul aching to feel him inside. He ran the tingly tip of his tongue up her neck and thrust it into her ear. Her core flooded with heat and pulsed as her knees buckled at her intense body climax as she leaned back into him and he erupted his love onto her back.

Boss gently cradled his dizzy girl under his jacket as she turned to face him, hugging his strong, warm body to her cold, still tingling skin. She tried to kiss him but he pulled away, slid down her body and brought up the fur. He wrapped it around her and pointed to the roof door. She turned to obey Boss but her knees were still shaky and she stumbled with the heavy blanket. Boss frowned at his most devoted and clumsy lover and scooped her and the blanket up into his arms. He carried her down to the car, stuffed her inside and called Joy and Will back into his office.

**...Danny: Hey? You ready for this man?**

Ward was snapped out of his revery as the gold sports car pulled up to the notorious club, "Warsaw".

The heroes took a few more quick bumps and handed over the amazing car to the intimidated, 16 year old valet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops! This chapter was supposed to be about something entirely different. I have to get back to the plot. See what happens when I go too long without banging Ward? #FlyEaglesFly! 
> 
>   **=====================**  
>  **Periscope Muse for this chapter:**  
> 
> 
> @SimplySmoked401  
> [ **Timothy V Jones (Link to his scopes)**](https://www.pscp.tv/SimplySmoked401/1dRKZbaVdODKB)


	19. *Song List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of songs for this work.

Chapter 5 (Bad Reputation/Miles High 2): "Bad Reputation" by Shawn Mendes

Chapter 6

Chapter 7 (Gett Off): "Gett Off" by Prince & The New Power Generation & Eric Leeds

Chapter 8 (Law Library): "Ayo Technology" by 50 Cent & Justin Timberlake

Chapter 9 (Quickie): "Song 2" by Blur

Chapter 10 (Brat/Quickie Part 2): "Burning Up" live from Rebel Heart by Madonna

Chapter 11 (Beat My Guest/Quickie Part 3): "Beat My Guest" by Adam & The Ants 

Chapter 12 (Deep/Quickie Part 4): "Deep" by Nine Inch Nails 

Chapter 13 (The Flash and The Hammer): "I Didn't Mean To Turn You On" by Robert Palmer

Chapter 14 (Eat): "Let Me Teach You How To Eat" by The Revernd Horton Heat

Chapter 15 (Part of Me): "Part of Me" by Chris Cornell (feat. Timbaland)

Chapter 16 (Gone Daddy Gone): "Gone Daddy Gone" by Violent Femmes

Chapter 17 (Oh La La La/Warsaw Part 1): "Fu-Gee-La" by Fugees  
"Pumps and a Bump" by MC Hammer

Chapter 18 (Body Blast/Warsaw 1.5): "In Public" by Kelis 


End file.
